Federal Bureau of Investigation
The Federal Bureau of Investigation ('''abbreviated '''FBI) is the primary unit in the United States Department of Justice, serving as both a federal criminal investigative body and a domestic intelligence agency. The FBI has investigative jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crime. Its motto is "Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity," corresponding to the "FBI" initialism. The J. Edgar Hoover Building, located in Washington, D.C. is home to the headquarters of the organization. In addition, fifty-six field offices are located in major cities throughout the United States as well as over 400 resident agencies in smaller cities and towns across the country. More than 50 international offices called "legal attachés" are in U.S. embassies worldwide. Unlike the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), which is an overseas intelligence gathering, the FBI has no law enforcement function on an international level and is mainly focused on domestic security service within the United States of America. The training for future agents and intelligence analysts is conducted at the FBI Academy. Primary Purpose The FBI's main goal is "to protect and defend the United States against terrorist and foreign intelligence threats, to uphold and enforce the criminal laws of the United States, and to provide leadership and criminal justice services to federal, state, municipal, and international agencies and partners." Currently, the FBI's top investigative priorities are: # Protect the United States from a terrorist attack; # Protect the United States against foreign intelligence operations and espionage; # Protect the United States against cyber-based attacks and high-technology crimes; # Combat public corruption at all levels; # Protect civil rights; # Combat transnational/national criminal organizations and enterprises; # Combat major white-collar crime; # Combat significant violent crime; # Upgrade technology for successful performance of the FBI's mission. Organization The FBI is organized in the following manner: * National Security Branch ** Counterintelligence Division ** Counterterrorism Division ** Directorate of Intelligence ** Weapons of Mass Destruction Directorate * Criminal Investigations Branch ** Criminal Investigative Division ** National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime ** Behavioral Analysis Unit ** Cyber Division * Law Enforcement Services Branch ** Criminal Justice Information Services Division ** Critical Incident Response Group ** Laboratory Division ** Office of International Operations ** Office of Law Enforcement Coordination ** Operational Technology Division ** Training & Development Division * Administration Branch ** Human Resources Division ** Facilities & Logistics Services Division ** Finance Division ** Records Management Division ** Security Division * Office of the Chief Information Officer ** Information Technology Operations Division ** Office of IT Policy & Planning ** Office of IT Program Management ** Office of IT Systems Development FBI Academy * The FBI academy is located in Quantico, Virginia. It is the main setting for the training of FBI recruits who will be future agents and intelligence analysts of the organization. In the show, it was the primary location set in the past timeline for the first season of Quantico. Notable FBI Members * Owen Hall (Deputy Director) Former Recruits * Alex Parrish * Shelby Wyatt * Caleb Haas * Simon Asher * Nimah Amin * Raina Amin * Drew Perales * Elias Harper * Iris Chang * Ryan Booth (undercover) * Brandon Fletcher * Will Olsen * Natalie Vasquez * Eric Packer * Danny * Celine Fox * Jagdeep Patel FBI Informants * León Velez (former; deceased) Field Agents * Alex Parrish * Ryan Booth * Shelby Wyatt * Jocelyn Turner * Hannah Wyland * Nimah Amin * Iris Chang * Brandon Fletcher * Agent Jimenez * Agent Susan Coombs * Pete Fairman * Mike McQuigg * Frank Marlow Former FBI Members * Miranda Shaw (former; terminated) * Caleb Haas (former; resigned) * Raina Amin (former; resigned) * Clay Haas (former; resigned) * Claire Haas (former; resigned) * Dr. Susan Langdon (former; resigned) * Celine Fox (former; deceased) * Diane Goodwin (former; deceased) * Natalie Vasquez (former; deceased) * Liam O'Connor (former; deceased) * Clayton Haas (former; deceased) * Michael Parrish (former; deceased) Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Location Category:U.S. Government Agencies Category:Organizations